Lost Souls
by AnimeYaoiFangirl100
Summary: 5 teens stuck as ghosts thanks to a curse placed on them by their friend. 5 teens that just wanted to stay the night in an old mansion, and ignore the warnings of how the place is haunted. What could happen? The summary sucks but the story is better.
1. Prologue

Lost Souls

_Prologue_

**I do NOT own Naruto. If I did none of the Akatsuki members would have died and it would be full of yaoi.**

* * *

><p>"What are we doing here, Orochimaru?" A boy covered in piercings asked. They were inside an abandoned mansion. The only light was coming from a flashlight that they had. Occasionally they would pass one of the skylights and the light of the moon would shine in.<p>

"Issn't it obvious?" A snake like boy answered. His voice sounded slightly of a hiss. "We're exploring."

"It's not like we haven't been here before." A very tall boy with pointy teeth states. "Why couldn't we just camp out at the lake like normal?"

"It's something different, according to Oro." A short redhead replies. "If it were my choice I would go to the lake with you than be here."

"It'ss ssupposed to rain tonight." The boy named Orochimaru replies to the tall boy.

"That's true." A brunette comments. "It is supposed to rain, but it still doesn't explain why you had us come here."

"We won't have to go home thiss way."

"It still doesn't make sense."

"He's a snake, Kakuzu. What do you expect?" The redhead comments to the brunette now known as Kakuzu.

"Just becausse I look like a snake doessn't mean that I am one." Orochimaru points out. His long black hair covered part of his face as he looked back at his shorter friend.

"Really?" The redhead muses. "You look like a snake, sound like a snake, and act like a snake." Orochimaru was about to say something else when the pierced boy spoke.

"Sasori, enough." He says as he stares at the redhead with his unusual purple eyes.

"**He's right.**" A dark voice spoke. "**We shouldn't be fighting while we are in here.**" Then the voice turns lighter. "_It's too dangerous here to do that._"

"Scared, Zetsu?" The tall boy asked with a smirk. The black and white figure scowled.

"_**No**_."

"Kisame, we don't need another one of your fights." The pierced boy said with a glance at the boy known as Kisame.

"We shouls go Pein. This is a waste of time." Kakuzu said as he kept walking ahead.

"I agree. I have a bad feeling about this place." Kisame commented.

"**Scared, Kisame?**" Zetsu's dark side mocked. Kisame scowled but kept his mouth shut.

"We're almosst there." Orochimaru said.

"Almost where?" Sasori asks, suspicious.

"To our room. Where elsse?" The snake like boy replied.

"It would make more sense if we all had separate rooms." Pein narrows his eyes.

"I don't like this." Sasori muttered as they entered a room that was bare. All it had was doors leading to different rooms. Sasori new this place but never really came to it. He never really liked it, just like he doesn't like it now.

"That's it, we're leaving." Pein said as he turned to go out the door that they just came through. He couldn't, though, because it was now closed. He twisted the knob only to find that it was locked. He frowned. "What's this about, Orochimaru?" He demanded.

"None of you are leaving. It'ss my turn to rule the ssschool. Your time isss up." Orochimaru hissed and with those words said walls separated the teens from each other. Soon after something happened that would make somebody have nightmares for weeks, if not years.

Murderous screams filled the air.

Orochimaru wasn't normal. These screams, that would make people want to kill themselves to make the nightmares end, made him feel powerful. They made him feel like a king.

"You won't be going anywhere for a while." He whispered as a sick grin plastered itself upon his face.

No nightmares would plague him. Just like nothing ever would.

* * *

><p><strong>I want to know what people think of this prologue before I continue and I want to know should I put my OC Dean into this? Or the twins? <strong>

**Review? **


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

**I own NOTHING in this story. I hope that you like it.**

* * *

><p><span>Konan's POV<span>

I walked into Homeroom just in time to see Deidara hit Tobi on the head. The sight made me giggle slightly. Itachi watched, looking as bored as ever. I walked over to my friends just as Hidan ran passed me to sit in the desk next to Deidara.

"Hey guys." I greeted as I sat down in the desk next to Itachi. Out of all of my friends he had to be the most sane. Granted he is insane in his own way but he is more sane than the other 3.

"Hey Konan, un." Deadara said with smile. His long blonde hair was in it's usual style, a half ponytail with a fringe over his left eye.

"Hi Konan!" Tobi said happily. His black hair and pale skin blended with the orange eye patch that covered his left eye. It sort of looked like a pumpkin and he wore it because something happened to him as a child that made his eye go bad.

"Hi." Itachi said in that monotone voice of his. He had his long black hair tied back in it's normal loose ponytail. His onyx eyes were the only thing that showed how bored he was. I honestly don't understand how he can be bored when Tobi is his cousin.

"What's up, princess?" Hidan asked. His silver hair was slicked back like normal. His magenta eyes stood out against his pale skin. I stuck my tongue out at him as he called me the name I despised. He knows I hate it but he just loves being annoying. He is almost as annoying a Tobi sometimes.

"Just talking to you guys." I replied. "What's new? What are you guys doing?"

"Waiting, un." Deidara answered. Some emotional trauma from when he was younger caused him to say 'un' after every sentence. His parents are terrible.

"For what?" I ask.

"There is supposed to be a stupid fucking assembly that takes up most of the god damn school day." Hidan replies in his normal swearing manner. "Shouldn't you know this? Normally I'm the one who fucking forgets."

"I remember now, you idiot." I tell him. I felt a little embarrassed because I am the one who normally reminds him, it's not supposed to be the other way around.

"Do any of you know what it's about?" Tobi asks and we shake our heads.

"We will just have to wait and see, un." Deidara shrugs. Just as I was about to say something in response, the principals voice went out over the intercom.

_"All students please report to the auditorium for the assembly. We will start once everyone has gathered. Thank you."_

"or we can go find out what the hell it's about now, but if you want we can go with your stupid fucking idea." Hidan comments with a smirk thrown at Deidara.

"Let's just go." Itachi states.

"I agree with the smart ass." Hidan says, ignoring the look that was thrown at him by a certain Uchiha.

"Come on then." I say with a roll of my eyes. I lead our group of 5 to the auditorium and sat down in one of the free rows. Nobody sat by us and that's the way we wanted it to stay.

Outcasts. That's what we were. We were the group of freaks at the school. We always stick together, and that's the way things will stay. We were always outcasts and I am sure that we always will be, but as long as we have each other I won't mind and I know that they won't mind either.

Sure, we are the outcasts but we are also bad in most cases. That means fangirls for Itachi, Hidan, Deidara, and even Tobi. It also means fanboys for me. I am the only girl in our group. I always thought that it would be cool if we had a name, but we don't, and we probably never will.

After everyone was gathered Principal Tsunade walked up onto the stage while Mr. Asuma got a projector ready for something. It was probably for a pointless, stupid presentation. Tsunade, she likes us to call her Lady or principal but she can't tell me what to do in my head, grabbed the mic at the stool and started to speak.

"Today we are here to talk and remember something very important. I know that you weren't alive when it happened so you won't know anything about this, but your teachers do."

"Just get this over and done with so we can go back to class!" A student shouted.

"Yeah! Class is better than this!" Another person yelled.

"Enough!" Tsunade snapped, getting everyone's attention. We stared at her in shock. She was known to loose her temper but she isn't like that unless she actually is serious. "This is important! Very important! If any of you do that again, or goof off, while this assembly is going on then you will get a months worth of detentions. Do you understand me?"

Gradually people got over their shock and started to shake their heads. I was one of them, but I knew she could yell at that it just surprised me. I exchanged glances with my friends and I could see that we were all thinking the same thing. _How important can this thing be? _

"Good." Tsunade nodded. "We are here today to remember something that happened 20 years ago today. I am sure that none of us want to remember but we need to." She paused for a minute and then continued. 20 years ago today we lost 5 students, classmates of mine, friends. We don't know what happened to them, or at least who did something, whatever it was it shouldn't have happened. Our new biology teacher is an old friend of mine and of these boys. He has agreed to speak to you about this. The stage is all yours."

"Thank you Tsunade." Orochimaru said as he came onto the stage. I thought his voice and looks were sick. So did the others. "Asuma will you ssstart the first picture." He did just that. A picture of a tall blue man with harp teeth appeared. His eyes were like little yellow beads. He also hard dark blue hair, and he was grinning madly. At least he had good taste in color.

"Our friends, my friends, were like a family. They wanted to go camping one night but it was supposed to rain. We went to an old, abandoned mansion. We stayed there for the night but when I woke up the next morning I couldn't find them. I am going to tell you what kind of people they were." He said. _Must forget to hiss when he's sentimental. _I thought.

"Kisame Hoshigaki is the man you see behind me. He was a good friend. Whenever we would get into arguments he would always say or do something that would lighten the mood. He was captain of the swim team because of his love for the water. He was the fastest swimmer and one of the tallest people in the school. He cared for his friends above anything he did and his stamina is one of the many things that we should admire about him."

I liked the man's skin color, like really liked it. His skin is blue, so is his hair, and blue is my favorite color. It looked good on him. I don't think that anybody else could wear that much blue and still look good, but damn he looked great in it. I quickly glanced at my friends. Itachi was looking at the picture of Kisame with a questioning gaze. I don't think that he has ever seen anybody with blue skin, actually I don't think any of us has.

I looked back at the stage to see Orochimaru give Asuma a nod that was telling him to change the picture, which he did so. The picture changed to one of a boy with green hair, yellow eyes, and 2 different skin tones. It was weird that half of his body was black and the other half was white. _Don't any of these people have normal skin tones? _I mentally yelled.

"Zetsu Sasaki was a little insane, but a really good friend. He was 2 people in 1 body. He often argued with himself over little things. His black side was mean while his white side was nice. He loved plants and animals. He loved being outside in nature. He would do things if both of his sides agreed or if Pein told him to do it or if his black side was the one with the idea. He was one of a kind, a type of person that can never be replaced."

He nodded at Asuma again and the picture was switched yet again. A boy as tall as the first boy, Kisame, appeared. He had tan skin and medium length brown hair. He was wearing a mask so it was hard to see his face, but you could see his eyes. They were weird, very weird. Where the whites should have been it was black and the middle of his eyes were red. He had no pupils. It was hard to see most of him because he was wearing a turtleneck along with the mask. Orochimaru took a deep breathe and began again.

"Kakuzu Taki was very silent and when he spoke it was normally imnsults but he would stand with his friends. He was the type to do anything for money. When he was here he was always the school treasurer and he did a great job at it. He would have done anything for his friends. He would even give up a little of his money if it was that important, but it would have to be _really _important." I listened to the whole thing but I kept finding myself mesmerized in those eyes.

This time he didn't even have to nod, Asuma just changed the picture to one of a shorter kid. The kid had red hair, as bright as a flame, and muddy brown eyes. His pale skin complemented both his hair and his eyes. _He looks like Gaara. _I thought.

"Sasori Akasuna had to be one of my closest friends. We got along so well because we both normally kept to ourselves. He was known for his short temper and his impatience. He was also well known for being one of the greatest artists in this school. He knew every chemical formula by heart and even made a few new chemicals for his own use. I said that he had to be one of my closest friends and I probably miss him more than I miss the others, even though I miss them all greatly."

Asuma changed the picture again. A boy with auburn colored hair, pale skin with multiple piercings, and purple eyes with multiple rings in them appeared. _Who in the world has purple eyes? _I asked myself. Anyway I don't know how somebody could get that many piercings. It must have hurt like hell. These people were crazy, but this one is kinda hot.

_**"How could you think a dead kid is hot? Shame on you."**_My inner self scolded.

_Oh shut up!_ I told myself. _It's not my fault that I am a teenager and have hormones._

"Pein Ame was a great friend and the leader of our little group. He was on the track team with Sasori. I was fairly close to him but I don't know that much. I bet you are able to tell that he was obsessed with piercings. There's really not much to say about him. All he wanted was things to be peaceful. He would die before he let anything happen to his friends."

Asuma switched the picture to one of the 5 boys, and a younger looking Orochimaru, standing in front of an old mansion. A blonde boy raised his hand.

"What is it, Naruto?" Orochimaru asked.

"What kind of name is Pein? Who would name their child that?" Naruto asked. _Well who would name their child Naruto? _I retorted in my head.

"Pein wasn't his real name. It was Nagato. He didn't want to be called by the name his parents gave him. He changed his appearance drastically when his best friend Yahiko died."

"Why the hell not?" I looked at my silver haired friend as he blurted out the question.

"All of the Akatsuki members had hard lives. Pein's parents didn't like him, they hated him. Kisame's parents ignored him because they didn't want a blue son. Kakuzu's father would beat him if he did anything wrong. Zetsu's father left him at an orphanage and his foster parents thought he was a freak. Sasori's parents died when he was 6 and his grandmother lied to him about it for 4 years. I even had problems back then. We were there for each other." Orochimaru said.

"They were there but nobody saw the true them. Now people say 'our friends' but that isn't true. To most everyone they, we, were freaks." He paused for a moment and then continued. "They thought it was okay to call us names. To them they saw a shark, a rag-doll, a cannibal, a scorpion, and an overly pierced freak. They didn't see the individual. They saw freaks, outcasts."

"Kisame was known as a shark because of his looks. Kakuzu was known as a rag-doll because of the mask and man stitches that covered his body. He was also called a demon because of his eyes. Zetsu was called a cannibal because of his sharp teeth and his looks and personality. Sasori was known as Sasori of the Red Sands or a puppetmaster. Sense his name means scorpion people called him such.

"Pein had somewhat of a God complex. His eyes drew people in and then he would mentally harm them. People would call him Deva on some occasions. People say 'our friends' but they weren't 'their friends'. The spot is now yours, Tsunade." As she came back and took the mic I looked at the picture again.

"The mansion that they are standing in front of used to belong to Sasori's parents when they were alive. I know some teens around here that have gone into there and come back out claiming that it's haunted and then others never came back out. I don't want to hear that any more students have gone missing in there. So I am telling you to stay out." Tsunade said as she stood in front of the picture.

"How many people have gone missing in there?" A boy named Kiba asks.

"Within the last 20 years? 298. That's not counting the 5 Akatsuki members. I am going to let Asuma say a few things, and then you will be able to go to lunch and then go to your last classes of the day." I watched as she handed the mic to Asuma as he came onto the stage. The picture had been switched to one of the 5 boys grinning like mad and making funny faces.

"I would like to start by saying it's a tragedy, what happened to these boys. I also want to say that what Orochimaru said is right. Most of us didn't see them as our friends. The Akatsuki were the freaks of the school, but we were afraid of them because they were the bad boys of the school. They skipped from time to time so when they didn't show up we didn't think anything of it and then when Orochimaru told us we thought it was a joke. It wasn't.

"Why do we need to know this stuff?" Hidan blurted out. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut? This is important. He must thin so too because he wasn't swearing for once.

"Because we know how teenagers think." Asuma replies. "When we were your age we didn't think that anything like this would happen. We know that's what you think. When the Akatsuki went to school here they practically ruled the school. We feared them. For their looks and for the way they acted. They didn't want any sympathy from anybody but we still felt it for them, at least some of us did."

"They didn't want to go home." He continued. "They never did but I am sure that being at home is better than being dead."

"How do you know that they are dead?" I asked before I could stop myself. Great. Now I felt like Hidan.

"We don't know if they are or not but we believe they are. Everybody believes that they are dead." The bearded man says. "The city even has headstones for them in the cemetery."

He stepped of the stage and handed the mic back to Tsunade. They stood there whispering for a few minutes during which I turned towards my friends and started talking quietly, like the rest of the students.

"What do you guys think about this?" I ask.

"It's sad, un." Deidara said.

"Yeah, it's sad but it has nothing to do with us." Hidan said.

"Hidan, don't be mean." Tobi said. He wasn't acting all cheery now. "They're dead and you act like you don't care."

"I _don't_ care."

"Hidan! How could you say something that heartless?" I asked, appalled. I know that he's heartless, but he can't be that heartless.

"I am heartless."

"Not that heartless." Good old Itachi. Always saying unspoken thoughts.

"What do you thin, Itachi?" I ask, completely ignoring Hidan as I looked at the raven haired boy.

"It's a tragedy, but it happened in the past. It has nothing to do with us."

"Tobi thinks it's important and very sad." Tobi sniffs.

"I agree with Tobi for once, un." Deidara says and I nod. I fix my amber eyes on Hidan and he gulped.

"Fine, it's fucking sad." He said, returning to his old non-caring self.

"Settle down! Everybody!" Tsunades' voice ran throughout the room and everybody fell silent. Every head in the room seemed to snap back to look at the stage. "I am telling all of you right now that this is a very serious matter. If I hear that any one of you have been doing anything stupid with this information I will give you more detentions than you can count. Now head on to lunch!" She waited on the stage as we all filed out.

* * *

><p>"Who would do something that stupid." I mutter as we sit down at our normal table to wait to go get our food.<p>

"I can name a fair amount of people." Hidan says.

"Are you one of them, un?" Deidara asks.

"Hell no!"

"Don't fight. I don't want to listen to arguing." Itachi says.

"Tobi agrees with Itachi."

"Tobi, you always agree with Itachi, un."

"Itachi, what's on your mind?" I ask. The look on Itachi's face said that he was trying to figure something out, and since I am naturally curious I have to find out.

"Just thinking about that Kisame kid. I have never heard of anybody having blue skin before." Itachi replies. I understand what he means but I still can't believe that's all he is thinking about.

"Well it looked to me like they were all unique, un." Deidara said.

"That's true the only one that actually looked normal was that Sasori kid. I know that they are dead but I can't stop thinking about how they looked. I remember all of their names." I said. "It's odd, though. Yes, I think it's sad but we are alive, they are dead. Why am I thinking about them?"

"Konan, your you. You think about everybody, un."

"I don't think of everybody." I replied. "I think of my friends and I don't even know these dea people."

"Let's get our damned minds off of these kids and talk about something else." Hidan said.

"Like what?" I asked as I patted Tobi on the back. He is normally happy and bouncing all over the place and talking non-stop, but right now he looked so sad.

"Like I was thinking we could go camping tonight. You know that none of you can fucking resist."

"Is that such a good idea?" Tobi asks.

"Come on. It is going to be fucking fine." Hidan said. "It's just camping. What's the worst that could happen."

"I don't think it's a good idea." Itachi says. Tobi just looked at his cousin with his one good eye pleadingly.

"Please, Itachi. Please. I want to!" Tobi said.

"I'll go, un." Deidara said with a shrug.

"There's at least the 3 of us." Hidan said. "What about you 2 bastards?" He asked as he looked at me and Itachi. Itachi sighed and looked at me.

"I will go if Konan goes." He told Hidan. "I am not going to be the only sane person there."

"What the hell do you say then?" Hidan asks as he smirks at me.

"I guess we're going camping tonight." I said with a smile. Just at that moment our table was called up to go get our lunch.

* * *

><p>"So where exactly are we camping at?" I asked as Hidan led us down the sidewalk. Tobi and Itachi were walking beside him while Deidara and I were behind them.<p>

"Well before we head to where we will be camping Tobi wanted to head to the cemetery." Hidan sighed.

"And I am surprised that your going with it, un." Deidara comments.

"The little bastard fucking blackmailed me." Hidan muttered. I raised my eyebrows.

"Tobi? Blackmailed you?" I asked.

"Yes." He muttered.

"So why are we going to the cemetery, un?"

"Tobi thinks that it would be nice to pay our respects to those boys." Tobi responds.

"That is very sweet of you, Tobi." I smile. I look at the other Uchiha that was walking beside Hidan._ I wonder what he is thinking about. _I thought. He has been quieter than he normally is, and ever sense we learned about what happened to those boys. I was about to ask him but then I decided against it. Nobody can actually know what goes on in an Uchiha's mind.

"Yeah, sweet, un." Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Deidara." I scolded. "I thought you said that it was sad."

"It is sad, un." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "But they are dead, and they died before we even met them, or heard of them. So what is the point in going to visit their graves, un?"

"It is respectful to do so." Itachi said. Nobody would notice that he was here if he didn't speak. He blends into the background too well.

"Here we fucking are." Hidan announced as we stopped walking and looked down at the ground. I didn't even notice that we had walked into the cemetery. The 5 gravestones were all next to each other in a row. I thought of something and glanced at my albino friend.

"Hey, Hidan, how did you know where the gravestones were?" I asked.

"My old man is the god damn groundskeeper."

"I forgot about that." I said as we stood there looking at the graves. We stood there in silence for a few minutes. I had no idea what was going through my friends minds', but I do know what was going through mine. I thought about what happened to these kids. They died before their time. I normally don't like Orochimaru but I can't help but feel sorry for him. He lost his best friends. I stood there reading the words on the stones.

_'Here lies Kisame Hoshigaki, a loving friend and son. He left before his time.' _When I read that I frowned. Orochimaru said that his parents ignored him. _Probably just to get peoples' sympathy._ I thought.

_'Here lies Sasori Akasuna, a loving friend, son, and grandson. He left before his time. Just like his parents.' _

_ 'Here lies Zetsu Sasaki, a loving friend and son. He left before his time.'_

_ 'Here lies Kakuzu Taki, a loving friend and son. He left before his time.'_

_ 'Here lies Nagato(Pein) Ame, a loving friend and son. He left before his time.' _

I frowned as I read the sayings on the stones again. They basically said the same exact thing other than the fact that they had different names on them, and for the fact that Sasori's grave said grandson as well as son and it mentioned something about his parents. Orochimaru said that none of their families really cared. I normally don't believe him but he seemed so sincere. The people who put the sayings on the stones probably did it for publicity.

"Let's go, we better get to the cave before dark." Hidan said.

"Cave? What cave?" I asked as I tore my gaze away from the writing on the stones.

"There is a cave that we can stay at. You know, our hiding place." He seemed to go back into his subdued state. I guess this bothers him more than he likes to think.

"That sounds like a good place to camp, un." Deidara said quietly as we turned away from the graves and walked towards the exit of the cemetery. Our lives aren't the best so when we wanted to get away from home we ran to our hideout. It was a cave about a mile into the forest. There was a clearing there and a small stream. It made us forget our home lives for awhile.

It took awhile to get to the clearing where the cave was. It was on the other side of town. We continued walking even as the sky started to get darker. I looked up at the sky when I saw the light disappear. I noticed that it was cloudy and the sky was getting darker. I was about to say something but Tobi beat me to it.

"Is it supposed to be dark like this? Tobi didn't think it was that late."

"I didn't think it was that late either, un." Deidara commented.

"It shouldn't be this dark." Itachi said as we stopped walking. "It's only 5:30."

"Then why is it so fucking dark?" Hidan asks. I look back at the sky as the wind started to pick up. Storm clouds were being blown in by the wind and I could see lightning in the distance.

"It's going to storm." I said.

"That's as stupid as hell!" Hidan said. "It wasn't stupid to fucking storm."

"Hidan's right. It was supposed to be sunny." Itachi says.

"Let's get going before the storm breaks." I said.

"Tobi agrees with Konan. Tobi doesn't want to get wet." Tobi says as he looks at the sky.

"We probably won't get to the cave before the storm breaks so we can always stay in one of the houses on this street until it passes." Itachi said.

"Will, hurry the hell up then." Hidan says. "We will try to get to the damn cave before it starts to storm."

"We won't get there before then, un." Deidara objects. "The storm is too close."

"We can make it if we fucking run." Hidan states. "So come on." He starts running and we run after him. We ran down the street as fast as our legs could carry us. Tobi was running in front of us all because he was the fastest next to Itachi. Those two kept looking back to make sure that we could keep up. We ran past houses that were long sense abandoned.

When the newest part of the city was built then most people moved out of their houses and into the newer ones. Only the poor had to live in the old neighborhoods. Nobody ever really came back here but that only made it easier to find shelter if you were caught in a storm, like we were now. It started to rain, and rain hard.

"Hidan! You idiot you said we could make it!" I yelled at the albino.

"I was fucking hoping!" He yelled back.

"We are going to catch a cold if we stay out here like this!" We couldn't speak in normal voices because of the wind and rain. "Not to mention that lightning might hit one of us!"

"Fine! Let's get into this fucking house!" He called as he ran up the sidewalk and to an old house. It looked fairly new but at the same time old. I couldn't see what color it was, or how big it was because of how dark it was out. I could tell it was tall but I couldn't see anything else.

"I'm with Hidan, un." Deidara said as he hurried after his friend. I followed with Tobi and Itachi as we shared looks. Normally we would want to know what house we were in but I didn't care this time. We would chance getting hit by lightning if we stayed out in the open like that any longer.

"That's better, un." Deidara sighed as we stood in front of the closed door of the house.

"Does anybody know where we are? Because Tobi doesn't." Tobi said as he stood closer to his cousin.

"I don't know, un." Deidara shrugged.

"Who fucking cares? As long as we are out of that damn storm." Hidan stated. Itachi, like normal, stayed quiet and just looked around the place. It wasn't that dusty compared to how long it has been here without anybody taking care of it. I did like Itachi was doing and started to look around. Maybe I could find out what house we were in, but I do have to admit it looks more like a mansion than a house.

We moved into the living room, I think it was the living room because of the furniture in it, and I went to look out the window when I noticed the curtains blocking it. _Now this is just weird._ I thought as I looked around the room. It was nothing like the other abandoned houses in this area. When people left their houses they normally took furniture and other personal items, but it looks like nobody took a thing when they abandoned it.

I turned back to the window and moved the curtains so that I could see how bad it was raining. I gasped. Not only was it raining hard, but it was hailing too. The wind was blowing strong and lightning was flashing here and there, followed by bursts of thunder. That wasn't what caught my attention. Yes, it was surprising to see how bad the storm was but what I saw was what was on the side of the house. It was a plaque with words on it.

_'Welcome to the Akasuna residence.' _

Those 5 words. They were simple and it was nothing that was different, a handful of houses had those plaques. What I saw was different though. I have seen that plaque before. I saw the picture of Orochimaru and the 5 boys again. They were still standing in front of a mansion but not just any mansion. I noticed one thing. The plaque. It was in the picture on the mansion. The same plaque that I was looking at was in that picture. _That means..._

"Guys." I said as I turned around to face them. They all looked back at me. "I know where we are."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. I have NO IDEA when I will get the next chapter up because I can only work on 2 major stories at once and those stories are:<strong>

**The Artist and The Student**

**Selfless**

**I am pushing it by adding this story up because this is my next major story. I will start pushing myself to finish The Artist and The Student but I don't know when I will get that finished.**

**I have to type on my family's desk top and I am currently saving up my money so that I can get myself a laptop so that I can type up my stories faster. I don't know when I will get it though.**

**Enough with my ranting. Would you mind leaving me a review? **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I was going to have this up on Halloween but my computer is being stupid and is saving things as video documents instead of word documents. So now I have to upload things to my desktop computer and then upload it to FanFiction that way.**

**I feel so bad for not getting this up sooner! I know that I tried something yesterday to upload it but it messed up, and as some of you know, made one HUGE ASS CHAPTER. I deleted it shortly after, and it sometimes takes a while to delete it, and that is why those of you who tried reviewing it couldn't.**

**I am happy that you have waited for this, and please don't shoot me. It would be longer, but I want the next thing that I have in mind to be in the next chapter. ^^' Just how I do things if you haven't noticed... ^^'**

**To make it up to you all, you will get a present in the bottom authors note. ^^' Yes, I make you wait for your presents...I am just that evil! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Hidan's POV<span>

"So? What the fuck does it matter than we are in this house?" I demanded. I didn't really see the problem in being in the Akasuna mansion. I mean, come on! It's not like anything was going to fucking happen. Jeesh, Konan and her sudden feelings about things. Seriously, what's wrong with the place? _Now why can't she get these feelings for something useful? Like Math tests for example._

The only chick in our gang just told us that we were in the place that we were in was the same one that the dead redhead used to live in. She seems to think that she has a bad vibe from the damned place, I don't fucking feel it. _Women! Always bitching about one thing or the other!_

"Hidan! I am serious! You heard what Tsunade said! We shouldn't be here." The said blunetter was standing in front of me with her deemed "serious face". _Seriously_. I puffed. _It's a girl thing._

"So what? I am serious to! Nothing is going to happen, dammit!" I glared back at her and she did the same thing to me.

"I am telling you that we are leaving, now."

"In that fucking storm? No way in hell! I am telling you that we are staying."

"Why don't the both of you calm down, un?" Deidara asked, butting into the conversation.

"Stay out of this Deidara!" Both Konan and myself shouted, glaring at the blonde who seemed to shrink under the two angry glares that he was receiving.

"Why don't the both of you be quiet and then we can discuss this calmly!" Itachi hissed, raising his voice so that we all turned to him, his eyes flashing red, a family trait.

"Fine, Itachi, what do you suggest?" Konan asked as she looked at the weasal.

"I sugges-" He started before I cut him off.

"What are you fucking talking about, Konan! Itachi agrees that we should stay here." She fixed her amber glare on me.

"Let him speak for himself!"

"Konan, I have to say that I do agree with Hidan for the simple fact the storm is just going to keep getting worse before it gets better, and I am not letting Tobi get sick going out in that. If you want to be my quest, but I wouldn't if I were you." Konan huffed at this, she was normally the one to be at the head of the group and didn't want to be proven wrong, even though she knew when to admit it.

"Fine." She sighed after she got done with her minute breakdown. And they had the nerve to call me bipolar! Damn those assholes. "We will stay here if we all agree on it." She turned to look at the blonde and raven that had stayed out of the argument so far. "What do you guys think? Deidara? Tobi?"

"Well, Tobi thinks that we should stay here, at least until the storm passes." Tobi said, stuttering a little. I grinned at the bluenette triumphantly. We were so staying here for the night, even if she didn't like it. She can fucking deal with it.

"What about you Deidara?" She asked, looking like she demanded him to say that he didn't want to stay here. Leave it to Konan to believe that we were all in danger just because we were staying here.

"I agree that we should stay here for now, un." Deidara said, scratching the back of his head like he was nervous about disagreeing with Konan. She did have a bad temper, I will give her that.

"Fine." This time the sigh was one of defeat. "We will stay here, but that doesn't mean I will like it."

"Take that you bitchy princess!" I yelled, pointing at her. "I told you it was the better fucking idea!"

"Shut up Hidan!"

"Why don't you make me, princess?"

"Maybe I will!"

"Fucking bring it!"

"Hidan, Konan, maybe you guys should be a little more quiet." Tobi managed to get in, but we paid him no mind.

"It's not like we have to worry about the neighbors." I muttered as Konan turned away from me, clearly she wanted to ignore me. Like hell that was going to happen!

"How about we find some rooms to stay in, un?" Deidara suggested slowly, as if afraid that he was going to make one, or both, of us start yelling again. He was probably right about that, he might be my best friend but that didn't mean that I would stop yelling at him when I felt like it.

"Sounds like a great ass plan to me." I said with a smirk, looking at the two ravens in the room and then at the bluenette, who was still hell bent on ignoring me. Or, that's what I thought until she started speaking.

"I am all for exploring but how about we all stay in the living room tonight?"

"Sounds like you took Tsunade's ramblings to heart. You're fucking scared."

"I don't want to be alone!" She objected. "I've never been here before and neither have any of you. I would just assume be with people that I know instead of being alone here."

"Konan does prove a point. None of us have been here before." Itachi said, he never liked taking sides on fights unless he had to and he knew the facts.

"Tobi agrees with Itachi and Konan. We should stay together." I sighed, this time in defeat, as I watched Deidara nod slowly. I knew when I was beat, even if I didn't like to admit it.

"Fine! We will all sleep in the damn living room! Now can we go fucking look around?"

"I think tha-" Konan broke off as a large bolt of lightning struck right outside the window. Then she started again, regaining her composure after her mini panic-attack. "I think that we should get a light before going anywhere. Do any of you have your lighters?"

"Why bother, un?" Deidara asked. "Why not just turn the lights on, un."

"Don't be silly, Deidara. There is no fucking way that the lights will work in this dum-" He proved me wrong by turning on a lamp. "-p."

"You were saying, un?" He asked as he looked at me with a smirk that made me growl at him.

"Well, now that we know that the electricity works, I guess we can go look around." Konan said as she looked around at the four of us and our surroundings. She didn't seem phased that the light worked, the only ones that did were the two Uchiha's.

"Then I will fucking lead!" I exclaimed before anyone could object.

"No! I will." Konan said. Like I said, controlling bitch. Just because she's my friend doesn't mean that I will hide the truth.

"I think that I am, princess!"

"NO! You will get us lost and then you will insist on it being my fault! I am leading!"

"No you're not, you bitch! I am!"

"Shut the fuck up, woman! I am going to lead!" Our yells were starting to echo through the room.

"There is no way in hell that I will let you lead! You dumbass!"

"You take that back, bi-"

"Um, do you guys get the feeling that there are eyes watching us to? Because I am pretty sure that I just saw eyes, un." Deidara gulped and pointed over to the far wall.

We all looked over to see if we could spot anything. I don't know why, because I wasn't afraid of anything, but I got a feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something telling me that something was wrong, and that we shouldn't be here, not looking at something that might or might not be there. I pushed the feeling away and that's when I noted Deidara's expression.

"Ha ha! You idiots fell for it, un!" He burst out into laughter as we all frowned at him, while Konan just kicked him in the shin and scolded him. Seriously? I prank like that, what is he? A 7 year old? Kids our age shouldn't act like that. We need to act fucking mature!

"Deidara if you ever do that again I will not resist to castrate you in front of the whole school!" Konan promised while staring at the blonde through narrowed amber eyes. Just by the look on her face you could tell that she was serious, but that was for normal people. Konan would never do that to one of us, maybe me, but none of the others, and she couldn't even do it to me!

"Alright, un! I'm sorry!" Deidara exclaimed, knowing how Konan was.

"Good, because I will keep that threat." She hissed back at him.

"Oh, just shut up and let's go dammit!"

"Why don't you both just work together..." Itachi sighed like he knew what we were going to do. Knowing him though, he probably did. Fucking prick.

"NO!" Both of us yelled in unison, not letting the argument stop. The other three just kept to themselves and watched us glare and shout at each other. All I know is that that feeling I was feeling is not going to cloud my judgment on ANYTHING. Even if it does keep coming back.

Unkown's POV

I watched as they fought amongst themselves. They didn't realize it, but the blonde one had been right when he said that he felt eyes on him, that they were being watched. Because I was right were he pointed, not that they could see me unless I chose to show myself, and that was something that I was not going to do, not right now.

They all seemed different, unique. Maybe it was their looks, even though they all looked relatively normal. Though, something inside my body, or my spiritual body, was telling me that it wasn't their looks, even though they looked slightly different. That something was telling me it was something deeper, something within them. Whatever it was, something about them reminded me about how we used to be.

"I vote for Konan!" I watched as one of the raven haired boys jumped up and shouted that, to stop the fighting I assumed.

"Dammit!" The albino boy cursed loudly as he glared at the raven. Could they really be friends? I mean, he was arguing with each of them and insulting them, so why should they be friends? "Fuck you, Tobi. Fuck you." Then again, we used to fight a lot too, we still do. Too much tension in a house isn't that healthy. Then again, I doubt being a spirit is that healthy either.

"Don't worry, Hidan. I won't get you lost." The girl, Konan, said as she looked at the other teen. It was like a movie, but more life-like, and you couldn't stop anything from happening.

"Screw you, bitch!" At that the girl just laughed, making me really believe that they were friends. Or as close as they could be. They better keep their eyes open, friends can and will betray you. That fact has been proven many times in the past.

I let out a silent sigh. I couldn't keep on watching them, I had to go tell the others that there were kids in here again. Just hopefully we will do better than we did last time, and all the times before. It doesn't hurt to hope, but it does tear you apart limb from limb.

I closed my eyes before fading into the wall to go tell the others, and maybe do something of some use.

* * *

><p><strong>Does anyone care to guess who the unknown POV is...? :3 Guess and you might just get a cookie or two.<strong>

**Now I guess you all want that present that I promised you, right? Well here it is;**

**http:/ /ayf100. / gallery/33206676# /d4d0nfs**

**You know the drill with the links. ;) Take out the spaces and then you can get to the link. It has a good lemon so you yaoi fans wouldn't dare to resist, would you?**

**I know that it isn't a fanfiction, it's an original fic with a couple of my Oc's, but according to some people that have read it said it's really hot. Plus, it's your present and beggars can't be choosers. ;3  
><strong>

**I hope that you liked it and I hope you enjoy your present if you choose to read it!**

**Mind leaving a review? **


End file.
